


Discoveries

by notreallythatjon



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:24:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notreallythatjon/pseuds/notreallythatjon
Summary: Discoveries are being made. Feelings are complicated. Realizations are not always welcome.





	1. Spying

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place directly after the sneak peek when Cyrus and Buffy leave Andi to talk with Jonah. There's a lot of the Cyrus Internal Monologue™ in here because I feel like that's important. The chapters aren't exactly related but they are in chronological order.

It was late, the sun had set, and yet Buffy Driscoll and Cyrus Goodman sat in The Spoon as if it were any normal day and the restaurant wasn't about to close. The two sat on a couch facing the store's large window, looking at the venue across the street. Their best friend, the completing factor to the trio, Andi Mack, was standing inside the place across the street talking to Jonah Beck, captain of the ultimate frisbee team.

Now, technically the two had been told to leave so that Jonah could talk to Andi alone. But to Buffy, that didn't mean she couldn't watch them from afar. Cyrus had referred to it as "spying," but Buffy thought of it more as "unnoticed observing." 

In order to get a better view at what was going on on the other side, Buffy pulled out her phone camera and magnified it to get a closer look. It was slightly blurry and shaky, but the small phone screen made it easier to see the individuals in question carry on their unheard conversation. 

The two watched on, trying to acquire clues as to what their subjects would be discussing through the occasional hand gestures and changing facial expressions. In actuality, it was really only Buffy who was watching. Cyrus wasn't paying too much attention to what was going on across the street. Under normal circumstances, he would have protested slightly about the moral wrongness of spying in the beginning, then joined Buffy in watching out of the extreme curiosity. But this time he found himself paying more attention to the shirt that he held in his hands. The one that was given to him by Jonah earlier that night at the Space Otters team party. 

Jonah had dubbed Cyrus as the official Space Otters MVP. He had gifted him a team jersey, even though Cyrus would never even consider actually playing the sport. He wrote "vest friend" on the back. He gave him a hug... 

Cyrus snapped out of his thoughts, subconsciously avoiding any confrontation with possible feelings by attempting to join Buffy in what she was doing. But, much to his disappointment, what she was doing wasn't really something that could bring him out of his thoughts of Jonah. Every time Cyrus found himself thinking of Jonah, it only resulted in a conflicting internal battle between two sides in his head. 

Jonah gave him the shirt. They thought it was going to be Andi who was awarded MVP, but it was him. Jonah gave him a hug. He wrote "vest friends." Because they're friends. They're best friends. That's what Cyrus wants. Is it what Cyrus wants? Is it NOT what Cyrus wants?

Much to his gratitude, Buffy brought Cyrus back to reality by shaking him with more force than usual. He was about to comment on it when he saw the excitement on her face. She tended to use more force when excited. Or mad. Or surprised. Or when experiencing any stronger-than-normal emotion, really.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Buffy asked Cyrus, not removing her eyes from the screen.

"I don't know." Cyrus said with not nearly as much enthusiasm as Buffy. In truth, his parents were both psychologists, so he knew quite a bit about body language and nonverbal indications in speech. If he wanted to, he could probably have gotten a good idea of what the conversation that they were observing was about, or at the very least where it was headed. But he found that he was strangely out of it. 

And apparently his simple "I don't know" wasn't enough for Buffy. 

"Dude, come on, help me out here!" She replied, not catching on to Cyrus' lack of an emotional display. 

Why was he not showing the same emotion as Buffy? To the outsider he would seem almost uninterested in the whole ordeal. But he wasn't uninterested, was he? Could it be that he was unhappy with this situation? Could it be that he was unhappy for Andi? No, that couldn't be. They're best friends. Cyrus was happy for her at some level. whether he was aware of it or not. Right?

Cyrus was becoming suspicious of his lack of feelings. At the same time, he was becoming suspicious of possible new feelings rising. He didn't feel that they were quite new, but they were new in the sense that they were more prevalent than ever before, and he didn't want to face them. 

"Aww, look, he's giving her a hug!" Buffy exclaimed. Cyrus hadn't been paying attention, but he glanced up and looked at Buffy's phone screen. Sure enough, there they were, hugging it out. 

"Jonah gave me a hug." Cyrus said quietly, fiddling with his jersey, unaware that he had even said that out loud. Buffy turned to him slowly. 

"Yeah, but this is clearly different. Andi LIKES Jonah!" Cyrus felt like he had an objection to that, but he said nothing. "And better yet, now Jonah might like her too!" She said excitedly.

And there it was. A simple sentence that should have gotten him hyped up and ecstatic for his friend, yet strangely enough it did almost the exact opposite. He found that his energy had suddenly drained. If he was uninterested in the situation before, he was even more uninterested now. 

"Yeah," He replied with a tone of disappointment in his voice which he knew should not be there. "You have a point." 

"Well," she continued, still seemingly unaware of Cyrus' behavior, "technically we don't know for sure that he likes her, but I mean, he better." She said, ending with a laugh. She looked over at Cyrus and saw he wasn't really paying attention. 

"Cyrus?" She asked, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Aren't you so happy for Andi?" She said, unable to hide the excitement in her voice as she pointed to the phone. 

"...Yeah." He said, his tone indicating the near opposite. 

Buffy had now fully caught on to Cyrus' mood. She put her phone down and turned towards Cyrus, much to his surprise. 

"Alright, what's going on? Are you okay?" 

"What do you mean? Why'd you stop spyin– I mean, observing?" 

This is more important. Andi will definitely tell us everything later." Cyrus sighed. 

"I don't know, I'm just not feeling too well I guess." 

"Are you sick?"

"No, it's not that. I think I just need to go home and rest though." Cyrus Goodman had a lot of unwanted feelings that he needed to figure the heck out.

"Okay, but Andi should be coming over soon to tell us about their conversation! You're gonna at least stay for that, right?"

When Cyrus thought about it, he absolutely did not want to stay for that. 

"No, I– I really should go." He got up to leave. Before he reached the door, he paused.  
"Buffy?"

"Yeah?' 

"What are you gonna tell Andi about me not being here?"

As much as Buffy wanted to get information out of Cyrus, the respectful best friend within her took control at that moment. 

"Don't worry about it. I'll just tell her you weren't feeling well and that you'll see her tomorrow." 

"Thanks, Buffy." He gave a small smile. Buffy nodded, returning a sympathetic smile. She didn't know what was going on with that boy, but she needed to find out. But for the time being, she focused on waiting for Andi to arrive to divulge in the details of her conversation with Jonah. 

A short while later, Andi entered the Spoon. She was beaming. Her face showed that she had information that she needed to share and it looked like the very walk across the street was too much time keeping it all in.

"What happened? Tell me everything!" Buffy exclaimed as Andi sat down on the couch next to her, where Cyrus had been sitting. Andi was about to speak but suddenly her face changed. 

"Where's Cyrus?" She asked.

"Oh, he wasn't feeling too well. But you can tell him everything you're about to tell me the next time you see him. So like, tomorrow, probably. Besides, I'm sure you won't mind telling this whole story more than once." She added with a smirk.

Andi smiled. She was concerned for Cyrus, but she let her excitement overtake her as she delved into the story of what happened.

"He WHAT? I knew it!" Buffy exclaimed in the middle of the store, which was practically empty considering they were pushing closing time. "Who called it? I called it! Let the record show that Buffy Driscoll–"

"Buffy, lower your voice!" Andi giggled.

"Alright," Buffy said, only a little bit quieter. "but it's true. I'd been saying that he was gonna ask you on a date ever since he and Jessica broke up."

"...It's Amber." Andi said.

"Oh, whatever. The point is, you're going on a date with Jonah Beck!" 

"Chill, he didn't call it a date. We just agreed to hang out tomorrow. Together. Kind of like a date. Oh my gosh, I'm going on a date with Jonah Beck. That is probably the best sentence I have ever said, I'M GOING ON A DATE WITH JONAH BECK!"

"Who's the one that needs to lower their voice now?" Buffy said, the smirk still on her face. "Anyways, tell me more! Did he apologize for being an absolute jerk in the past?"

"Whoa there, Jonah was never an absolute jerk. He just wasn't helping me much due to the fact that I would permanently malfunction if he ever got near me."

The girls talked on, talking cheerfully about the details of the date that was to come the next day.

Later that night, when they had both left The Spoon after being kicked out for staying after hours, Buffy texted Cyrus telling him to meet her back at The Spoon the following day. She was going to figure out what was happening. 

She was so preoccupied with the matters of her friends, she had almost forgotten that she was going to meet Marty in the park tomorrow. She made sure that the text she sent to Cyrus arranged for them to meet after that. 

Andi Mack went to sleep that night feeling pure joy.

Buffy Driscoll went to sleep that night feeling both excitement and determination.

Cyrus Goodman went to sleep that night feeling too many things to keep track of.


	2. Not Yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically a break from the beloved love triangle and focused entirely on Muffy because everyone needs that in their lives.

Buffy and Marty were walking alongside each other in the park. Previously, they had been jogging, which turned into running, which they terminated before it inevitably became a race between the two. And so they started walking. 

A while ago, both individuals were extremely determined to race each other to find out who was the faster person. But now, it was quite the opposite. They were both determined NOT to race for fear that the outcome would negatively impact their friendship. They both highly valued their friendship, although that wasn't something they'd ever say to each other. 

As they walked, they were having their usual banter– the kind that involved each person constantly one-upping the other. Andi and Cyrus have told Buffy on numerous occasions that it more closely resembled flirting, but Buffy ignored their comments. 

"But how can you not like sky diving? It's amazing!" Buffy said as the two walked side-by-side, discussing extreme sports. 

"Listen, neither you nor I have ever actually done it before, so I don't see how you can go around acting like you know all about it. Besides, it just doesn't interest me." Marty said defensively.

"Is it because you're scared?" Buffy teased.

"What? No, I just... don't think it would be much fun, that's all."

"Okay, now I KNOW you're lying." Buffy said. "Sky diving is tons of fun! And, yes, you don't need to say it, I know I've never actually been sky diving before, but I just know that it's super fun. Once I'm old enough you better believe I'm going. And what are you gonna be doing then? Hiding out in your little sheltered world, staying away from anything that could lead you to being more than three feet off the ground?" 

"Hey, now listen, I never said I was scared! But even if I was, what would be the problem with that?" 

"I don't know, but it seems to be bothering you, so I'm gonna keep going." Buffy said with a laugh. Marty laughed, making that face where he pretends to be annoyed but he's really not. Buffy liked it when he made that face. 

"Well then let's make it even, you have to tell me something that you're scared of." Marty said with a smirk. 

"I don't have any fears." Buffy said confidently.

"Oh, really?" Marty said, not buying it for a second. "Well if I can at least admit a fear that I have and you can't, where does that put you?" 

Buffy knew exactly what he was doing. He was challenging her. He was making it seem like he could do something that she couldn't. She quite enjoyed these challenges; they were an opportunity to show him how wrong he was. 

"I am afraid of tornadoes." She said confidently, putting emphasis on every word. 

"Tornadoes?" Marty snickered. "But you do know that they're like, super rare in this area?"

"Yeah, which is why I won't go anywhere where they're NOT super rare." 

"Well, I guess we're even now." Marty said with a small smile. Buffy smiled too. He probably wasn't expecting her to pull through and reveal that, but she proved him wrong. Buffy: 1, Marty: 0. She loved the feeling she got when that happened. It was like– well, she couldn't exactly place what the feeling was. 

"Yup, looks like it." Buffy said, slinging her arm around his shoulder despite being quite a ways shorter than him. She felt him tense up. 

"What's the matter, you afraid of human contact too?" She mused.

"No, just... you're shorter than me so you're kind of pulling me down."

"Riight." Buffy said. "Well if that's your only issue, then let's switch. You're not shorter than me." She grinned, not exactly knowing why she wanted him to do this, but she knew that he wouldn't be able to.

"See, that's it. I don't have as much confidence in myself as you do. I think that's why your confidence is something I admire so much."

She paused. She hadn't expected that to be his response. Nevertheless, if this was an opportunity to get him to talk about her impressive qualities rather than his own, she was going to take it. 

"Reeallyy?" She said with mock fascination. "And, uh, what other things do you admire about me?" 

He made the Annoyed™ face again which really just indicated that he wasn't annoyed.

"I never said I admired it about _you,_ I just said I admired the characteristic itself." He said it in a way that implied it was something so obvious, yet the only thing that was obvious to Buffy was how he was trying to cover up the fact that he had just complemented her. 

Buffy was smug, but at the same time she was conflicted. Sure, she liked it when people praised her, but coming from Marty, it was almost as if she preferred him to not complement her? She didn't need his praise, she already knew that she was great. And yet, if someone else had said that to her, she probably would have just taken the complement and appreciated it.

They were approaching a bench, so Buffy sat on it. 

"But, if you really want to know, there is something else I do admire from you." Marty said as he sat down on the other end of the bench.

"That's okay, I know how hard it must be for you to express feelings like this." She said in a tone that one would use when talking to a child. It was funny, because she knew that it was, in fact, quite hard for HER to express her true feelings most of the time. When faced with any opportunity at vulnerability, she found that she often went into Ultra Defensive Mode to avoid sharing anything personal. She knew that her pride got in her way sometimes, but she didn't know how she could stop that from happening. Besides, why would she stop when it's so fun?

Marty gave a mocking smile at Buffy's comment. But then his face changed.

"It is." He said. 

Buffy didn't know how to respond. He kept trying to give actual, real responses. She wasn't ready to go into real talk. But she was going to have to. She took a deep breath. 

"It is for me too." She said quickly. Marty looked at her as if in disbelief that she would willingly follow this path of conversation. She smiled slightly. Looks like she had proved him wrong. Again. Buffy: 2, Marty: 0.

Meanwhile, neither person noticed that the other had been scooting closer on the bench towards each other until they were sat right next to each other at the center. Buffy looked at Marty and they shared an unspoken moment of understanding in which they each understood what the other person had done. Buffy laughed. Neither one of them had to speak, because they both understood. Perhaps it wasn't so bad, being in real talk mode and not in banter mode.

"Wow, you admitted that something was hard for you without having to follow up with how it's less hard for you than it is for me?" Marty said in exaggerated disbelief.

"Maybe I did. Although considering that you seem so surprised, perhaps this is less hard for me than it is for you." In truth it wasn't, but competition always made Buffy way more confident than normal.

"Well," Marty said, his voice suddenly dropping into a softer tone, "Maybe we're just equally terrible." He said, his eyes showing something Buffy could not describe. They were already sitting extremely close, but he was getting closer. Oh no. Buffy realized what he was going to do. This was too close for comfort. And she would not allow herself to be comfortable with this. With him. With their situation. 

Next thing she knew, she had pushed him away and stood up from the bench. She was going into Ultra Defensive Mode. He thought he could just do that, like she would be okay with it, like she was on the same page as him, like she liked him? She didn't. Okay, that wasn't entirely true, but it was too late, she couldn't think straight from shock, and from the effort it was taking to ignore every single emotion that she was facing right now.

"What was that?" She said, a little too aggressively. 

"I'm sorry, that was bad, I thought–" 

"You clearly did NOT think!" Buffy exclaimed. Marty was apologetic but he, too, was turning defensive. They were too similar. This would never work. Not that that was the focus at the moment.

"Well, did you? I mean, your response was pretty unfairly aggressive, don't you think?" Marty said, a tone of anger in his voice. 

"Oh, now this is about me, is it?" Buffy said. This was a mistake. This whole thing was a mistake. They should have stuck to what they do best. But she'd thought that maybe it would work out. 

Marty got up from the bench as well. He didn't say anything, but rather kept his glare on Buffy's eyes. She stared right back with the same glare. Then, 

"Wait." She said, snapping out of her trance of fury. "Stop. I'm sorry. I totally freaked out way beyond what was necessary." She saw Marty ease up on his glare. The fire in his eyes calmed down to a low blaze, and then died out, leaving a few embers behind. He stared for a few more seconds. Buffy waited for him to say something. After a few seconds, he spoke. 

"You said sorry." He said quietly.

"Okay. So?" Buffy said.

"You never have before. Well, not to me. But you did it just now!" He exclaimed.

"You need to stop acting so surprised as if you don't think I'm capable of everything that you're capable of, and much more." Buffy said, folding her arms and raising her eyebrows.

"Well, that might be because I don't think that." Marty said, not missing a beat.

Slowly, they both smiled. They were still fine.

"I mean," Marty began, "I should probably be the one apologizing, this whole thing was my fault. I'm an idiot."

"Well, I know how much you want me to deny that, but it's not gonna happen because I fully agree with you." She said with a non-genuine smile.

"Ha ha." He said. He debated whether or not he should say what he was thinking. Eventually he decided to speak. 

"So... not now then?" He asked, hoping that she understood what he meant.

"Not yet." She answered. They didn't need to say anything more.

 

"You wanna leave? Because if you do, that's fine." Marty said.

"Well thanks very much for your permission which I totally needed, but," she checked the time on her phone. She had forgotten about her meeting with Cyrus. She was going to be late. "Oh no, I gotta go meet Cyrus at The Spoon."

"Alright. And Cyrus, he's..."

"My friend. You've met him, haven't you?" She asked.

"Not formally. Now when you say 'friend–'"

"He's my friend, and maybe if you keep working at it, someday you can reach that level too!" She said, hoping the amount of sass she put into her sentence brought the message across that his question was stupid.

"Alright, alright, I see your point. Probably didn't need all that sass though." He said, pretending to be hurt, then following it with that smile that Buffy liked.

Buffy turned and started walking in the other direction, wondering if she had to run in order to make it to The Spoon on time.

"I am going that way though." Marty called out from behind her. "Maybe you'd care to walk together since it's logically more efficient?" 

"I suppose," she sighed, "that I wouldn't totally despise that, so sure. But it's not logically more efficient, because having you around would require me to walk at your speed, so you'd slow me down."

"Really? Because I was just saying that to be nice. I actually think that it'd be you who's slowing us down." 

She slowed her walk in order for him to catch up. She wasn't sure if she was glad that they were gonna finish this walk together. She decided that she was.

Once they were at the same pace, she held out her hand.

"Not yet?" She asked. He smiled. It's a genuine one this time, not one of the overexaggerated smiles they exchange often.

"Not yet." He said, taking hold of her hand. He sounded a bit surprised, which was natural since he didn't expect such a gesture. Which means that she just proved him wrong. Again. Buffy: 3, Marty: 0. Not that she was counting.

They finished the walk, hand in hand, so that they would be forced to stay at the same pace. After all, had they let go, one of them may have been inclined to go faster, resulting in a race. And they didn't want that.


	3. "Jonah"

To her surprise, Buffy arrived at The Spoon before Cyrus, despite the fact that she thought she was going to be late. This raised the suspicion that Cyrus might not show up. 

She sat down on a bench next to the wall and waited, checking her phone to make sure that he had gotten her message from the day before. Sure enough, he had. He had to come. She waited for a while, but eventually Cyrus showed up. 

He didn't look as bad as the day before, but Buffy knew that he was playing off some of his casualness in an effort to hide his discomfort. Not an uncommon action for Cyrus, but he had been acting strange overall in the past couple of days, and that was precisely the purpose of this meeting.

"Hey, Cyrus!" Buffy said, motioning for him to sit down on the bench opposite her.

"Hey." He said, taking the seat and looking around. Buffy hadn't told him that Andi wasn't going to be there, so he was probably expecting her. After all, he didn't know about Andi's other plans for that day.

He glanced around for a few seconds, looking for the third member of their crew before asking, "Where's Andi?"

"Oh, she's with Jonah. They went on a date. Together!" She said with some false excitement to see what his reaction would be. 

It was as expected. His face fell for a second but then he perked up and said,  
"Oh, that's great!" with obviously forced enthusiasm.

Buffy scanned his face. He didn't look upset so much as... guilty? He looked like he felt bad about something. Buffy was going to figure out what this was.

"See, that's the thing. This is why I needed to talk to you. You've been acting strange lately, and it's not your usual strange. Is everything okay, Cyrus?" Buffy asked, being sure to show her concern. 

"W-what do you mean? I don't think I've been strange." Cyrus said with too much uncertainty to be taken seriously.

"Here's the thing, Cyrus. You're not really good at hiding your emotions, you know that. You never have been. So I can tell that something's going on."

Cyrus gulped. Truth be told, even HE wasn't entirely sure what was going on. But he had some idea, and Buffy was determined to find out. When Buffy tries to get information, she goes all out to acquire what she needs. So whether he liked it or not, Buffy was probably gonna get some information out of him. He figured he should just be honest. Yet he found himself hesitant.

"I... don't know." Cyrus said slowly. "What have you noticed that's been strange?"

"Well, for starters, yesterday after the team party you just seemed down, even though there was something amazing happening to Andi! And just now, when I told you they were on a date, your face went from this," she mimicked his earlier casual face, "to this." she concluded by putting on the same pouting face that Cyrus had on. "Cyrus, are you not happy for Andi?"

"No no no, of course I am! It's great that this is happening! It's not about Andi, it's about... me. I guess I just need some time to sort out everything in my head."

"Did anything happen with Iris or something?" She asked.

"What?" Cyrus said, as if caught off guard by the sudden mention of an unfamiliar name. "No, nothing happened." He thought about it. He had to tell someone about him and his dilemma with Iris. He might as well tell the very person who is listening and wants him to spill information. "Well, to be honest, I'm not quite sure how I feel about Iris. She's great, and I know that she should be with someone that likes her in the same way that she likes them, and I don't know if I'm the person to do that. But I just don't know what to do." Buffy had a look of sympathy on her face.

"If I'm honest, that doesn't surprise me much."

"It doesn't?"

"No, I didn't feel you really had deep feelings for her from the start. But judging from your behavior, and you needing to 'sort out everything in your head,'" she began, quoting what Cyrus had said about himself earlier, "I'd say that you do like _someone,_ even if it isn't Iris."

Cyrus breathed in. She was getting closer to finding out. He was gonna let it happen. Or was he? Yes, he was. But maybe he shouldn't? It could end badly. Cyrus groaned. He hated when his mind got like this; when he had an internal battle with his own self, neither side knowing what to do or what was fully going on.

Buffy noticed that Cyrus wasn't responding. She took that as a signal for her to continue with her theory. She decided to ask the question that was pressing her mind for a while, although she was slightly worried for the answer.

"Cyrus... Do you like Andi?"

Cyrus had gotten really worried from the tone of Buffy's voice at the start of her question, but he breathed a sigh of relief. 

"No." He said confidently.

"Well then, how can that explain your recent behavior? You seem almost jealous of Andi and Jonah being together. Unless this isn't an issue with them, but an issue with yourself?" Cyrus didn't say anything. He waited to see where his friend would take this conversation. 

"Do you like someone else?" She asked.

Cyrus breathed. He was going to tell her.

  

But maybe not directly. He would let her come to it. She'd be able to because, well, she's Buffy, and she has a knack for this stuff.

"That may be... possible." He said. Which was basically a yes. Good enough for Buffy. Whenever she got a hold of information that indicated that she was on the right track, she got excited.

"Oh my gosh, who is it? Do I know her?" She spoke rather quickly, eager to get to the truth.

"Yeah, you do know... who it is." Cyrus said.

"Wait, do you even know any other girls that I know in our school besides us? Like, _actually_ know them?"

"Probably not." Cyrus said.

"But then how can it be a girl that we–"

"It's not a girl that you know, it's not a girl that you don't know." Cyrus said, perhaps rather too quickly. He just didn't want to dance around this for any longer; prolonging this experience only made him more apprehensive.

Buffy looked confused for a few seconds before she got what he was implying. 

"Oh." She said quietly.

Cyrus waited. Surely this wasn't her only reaction?

"Oh." She said again, louder this time. Her face was down as she processed everything in her head, when suddenly she stopped and looked up at Cyrus, a mix of worry, confusion, and understanding in her eyes.

"Jonah." She whispered quietly, as if the very utterance of the name would invoke some unworldly storm to carry them away as punishment for saying it.

Cyrus didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. His secret was out. He felt a bit better knowing that someone else knew, but he didn't let himself feel too much better until he got further reaction from Buffy.

Meanwhile, Buffy had just come to this realization and had it confirmed by Cyrus. Her head was spinning, but she was sure that his was too.

Thinking back, it all made sense. Cyrus was always nervous around Jonah, and Buffy thought it was just in the beginning because Jonah was a popular guy and Cyrus, well, wasn't. But the immense joy Cyrus felt when he could say that he and Jonah were friends. The sadness when Jonah wasn't wearing the matching jackets according to their plans. The devastation when he thought Jonah would never talk to him again.

All that was because all this time, Cyrus had liked Jonah. And yet he let Andi take all the spotlight when it came to talking with Jonah. And when it came to liking Jonah. 

Buffy had no clue of what they would do about this strange new love triangle, but they would cross that bridge when they got to it. But one thing was for sure.

 

Buffy was going to keep this secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked that! I'm not sure if I should end it here or continue... Anyways, if ya have any feedback, feel free to let me know! Also, I'm open for requests if you have anything that you'd like to see! Fair warning though I mainly only write light fluff and drama liKE THIS.


End file.
